Live in the City
by Zarob
Summary: A young Pichu must struggle to survive and reach his dreams in Goldenrod City, when Team Rocket settle in his Town, what will happen? Better then it sound, rate T for violence and language
1. Meet Tokiro

My name is Tokiro.

A Pichu with redder fur than usual is running in the Park as it is being followed by a young boy with a Pokeball on his hand, the Pokemon paid close attention as the Trainer gain more speed, this one throw his Pokeball at him, but it reach the ground, Tokiro used this moment to stop and turn back, trying to take as much energy possible...

...My dream?

The Pichu imagined a long black tail with a large thunder shape scythe replacing the one at the end of it small body, he jumped, putting all of his electricity at the end of his tail as it trying to keep up with his pain and slammed the person on the head "ARGH!" The trainer was slit in two, letting blood getting out of both parts in the Pokemon's mind, but it was only a minor electrocution for the child, Tokiro jumped off of the young boy's head.

I want to become a Raichu and travels all around the world, and there's nothing, nobody, not even the strongest trainer that will stop me, and that, as long as i am alive!

"Alright, now that's done it! YEARGH!" The young boy throw the ball as hard as he can, Tokiro quickly turn on his side and make a spin jump, sending the pokeball in the bushes, the Pichu looked at him with a maniacal face, grinning with his eyes wide open, the child took a step back, fearing the thing "You really are stubborn huh? NO. ONE. WILL. GET. ME!!" On the last sentence, Tokiro run forward of the boy, jump and grips to his T-Shirt, take everything possible to get in the air and let's everything out.

Even if it take months, even if it take years, i will reach those goals, no matters what...

The boy fell on the ground, the small Pichu release his grips off the boy, trying to breath "Douglas, were are you? Douglas!" The Pichu realise the presence of the older man, his hearth started to go wild as he quickly got up, he could no longer control the electricy going wild around him "Son? DOUGLAS!!" The Pichu ran away as fast as he could, shooting sparks in every directions, he could hear the man shouts..


	2. Hard life, hard time

Tokiro finally reach the city, without even looking behind him, he ran through a crowed area, people were avoiding the rodent who was shooting sparks, yet less wilder than when he went out of control, taking a alley to his right and hide behind taking a quick look if someone was following him, after a few instant, then settle back on his route, taking the right path between the building, seeing several several Murkrows along with a Honchkrow who are eating carbage, which was rare for it was day, they took a quick look at the creature, the small mouse give them back the look and remarks some scars on them but didn't bother stopping

He went through another alley leading to the same market road he went through earlier, some person holding fruits in a transparent sack pass over to the left, the Pichu walk over the edge and look around for another pray, another person holding a bigger bag of fruit coming from the right is spotted by the mouse "Jackpot!" He though to himself, seeing almost nobody around he waited a few moment to let the man get were he want and send a jolt on him, this one fall into unconsciousness and let go of his sack at the same time, Tokiro quickly grab his goods and run away without looking behind him

"Hey, come back here!" A voice said, Tokiro could fell were that person was and he was gaining more speed, the critter tryed to run as fast as he could but that human reached him and kick him in the wall

"And don't EVER try to do that again, or you'll see more trouble than ever, you monster" He say, taking the bag, Tokiro hardly got up, coughing blood on the floor "..Then again, you were only hungry" The human say, taking an apple and throw it on the floor behind him and leave, before Tokiro could make it, the honchcrow and his gang settle right on the apple and start to eat it

The electric mouse, pissed, charge up an attack and shock the whole gang, the Murkrow hardly move but the honchkrow got up "You wanna play like that huh?" A purple haze envelop the critter and Tokiro meet the wall again "i could have done worse, you could have said you wanted a part, but don't attack my group like that, ever."

Tokiro didn't care, sparks were going out of his cheeks, he was trembling because of the damage caused, but shoot of another wild thundershock at the gang again, this time, the leader fall on his side, the mouse, falling on the floor, continued the attack as much as he can and finally stop when he couldn't produce more electricity "But you should have known this was my feast for today, and if someone dare to try to take what i must eat, then so be it, i don't care if someone die anyway"

The Honchcrow didn't move and the Pichu reach the second alley before heading right, and finally hide in a fallen thrash can and roll it in face of the wall of a building.

_"By the witness, that man have black hair, red eyes, lastly seen with a green shirt and blue pants or whatever it called and some kind of red collar around his forehead with that dreaded ball on the middle, a Hitmonchan was following him and heading to this city...And by another witness, that man live some were around the shops running by these stupid humans, and goes there every sunrise"_

Tokiro took a bit of his bloodand look at it _"These fool don't even know how to threat someone, if it the same for her, then I'll make him pay"_

He wait a few minutes before going out, nothing could disturb the creature, not even a single rumble.

_"I guess i won't find out today, i better check this town and look for food before it too late__"_

Concluding his though, he head outside of the thrash can, then take the first alley he sees to the left and run up to a large river, wingulls were seen, some Pokemon Trainers are about to battle, sending never seen before pokemons and some cars passed by, no one didn't even bother to look at the critter

_"Humans are sick, using others for their owns little amusement, they deserve to die, all of them"_

"Hey, are you new here?" Tokiro look to his right, a Cubone, without his helmet, but a wooden stick at his hand, ask "Yeah, but I'm only here for a while" "hey, what is that red thing you have on your mouth?" "It's blood" "Were can i get some?" Tokiro couldn't help but laugh "Seriously, were?" "It come from my body, i got hit and blood came out of my mouth" "Huh? By who?" "A human" "Who?" "I didn't saw his face, but i knew it was a man" "You should come with me! I'll show you to my group!" It say heartily "Why would i come with you?" "Because we have food!" He say, already running forward, the simple mention of food is already shimming in Tokiro's head "Hey, wait!" Tokiro say, following the other pokemon

--

It been a while since i didn't update, i wasn't even in mood to continue this story but I'll give it a try, i might even change the settling of the story i though when i made the first chapter


End file.
